


Externally Yours

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: Drabble. It's not enough to marry a pure blood. The marriage must be a respectable one. And Bellatrix suspects Rodolphus to be unfaithful. Anything could become evidence... And if she is correct... [Rated T for mention of adult themes]
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 5





	Externally Yours

_**Disclaimer:** _ _The ideas are mine, the characters belong to JK._

* * *

_**Pairing:** _ _Bellatrix & Rodolphus Lestrange_

_**Prompt:** _ _Taste_

* * *

**Externally Yours**

What Rodolphus couldn't understand was that, to a daughter of the Black family, having a pure-blood wedding was not enough. The marriage should be respectable as well.

It could not be said that they were happily married, but happiness had never been a consideration. After all, Bellatrix didn't marry out of love, she married to fulfill her family's expectations. As a result, they relationship had never been more than cordial, and, at times not even that. After more than three years of marriage, the fact that they didn't have children – heirs - added strains to what was already a tense situation.

Be that as it may, Bellatrix had never been unfaithful.

Her husband however, seem to abide by a different set of beliefs.

It was early morning, and Bellatrix was reading in the sitting room. She would throw a dinner party that evening. It was expected that a pure-blood witch like herself would host social gatherings like that every now and then. But it was also expected that her husband would be by her side. Rodolphus, however, had not come back home the night before.

Actually, lately Rodolphus spend very little time around the house. Her brother-in-law, Rabastan, came by much more frequently.

The hard covered volume in her hands was a special edition of _Nature's Nobility: A wizarding Genealogy_. She turned the pages carelessly, glancing at the elaborate drawings of ancient family trees, but only a fraction of her attention was focused on the book. Lost in thoughts, Bella wondered where Rodolphus could be. It wasn't a mission, if it had been so, she would have known. Where then?

The distant creak of the entrance gate. The squeaking sound of a door. Steps getting closer. Rodolphus had arrived.

Bellatrix played with her wedding ring. For a delusional moment, she imagined her husband drunk, dressed in untidy garments, storming into the house and shouting insults and expletives about an affair. But of couse, that would never happen. Rodolphus was a Lestrange and he would never disgrace his family's name with such shameful behavior.

In fact, when he walked into her room he looked impeccable, as if he'd just taken a bath. His hair was still wet. The only shred of evidence that he hadn't spend the night home was the five-o-clock shadow on his face. Still, Rodolphus had always been a handsome man, and the unshaven look seemed to agree with him. Bella hated the beard.

His eyes seemed to challenge her. They told her whet his lips wouldn't say. _I did not shower alone. It wasn't the first time. Yes, it was much better._ Bella was outraged.

Walking towards his wife, a smile of amusement on his lips, Rodolphus leaned down to kiss her. The feeling of the short beard scratching her face was nothing compared to the taste she felt in his mouth.

Bella closed her fingers over the handler of her wand, she had never been so disrespected. Now she wanted to hurt him. And unfortunately for him, what Bellatrix wanted she usually got.


End file.
